The Presence of Silence and Solitude
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: The presence of solitude. One of the unsaid costs of this job. A never ending presence of silence and emptiness. With her as her only being. Fighting a forever war. She was beginning to tire of this battle. prequel to Etro's Angel


The presence of solitude...

One of the unsaid costs of this job. A never ending presence of silence and emptiness. With her as her only being. Even before, when she couldn't bring herself to trust or ease herself around others, couldn't stand such stillness. She was the only being here, a mirror that showed her and everything else she desired to see was one of the things that kept her sanity. Crystals of the Oberas left securely in her room also helped, giving her silent comfort, just to know that she wasn't the only human here, even if she was the only one awake. A moogle named Mog that drifted around here offered her a chance for conversations, a bit of amusement for her as she waited. And her loyal companion, Odin, offered her the hushed support and companionship she really asked for. And a sleeping goddess that barely moved, much less breathed, that seemed dead to her watching eyes. Only the connection between them told them otherwise.

By now, she was sure she would have gone insane if they weren't there. Most days, even when she lavished Odin's presence as she leaned against him, feeling his energy pulsing into her body, even with the warmth of a moogle on her shoulder, she regrets her decision. She regrets leaving everyone. Serah should have been married now, maybe with a child on the way and she'd should be the spoiling, overprotective aunt that would steal that little angel every chance she could. Snow should have been her stupid brother-in-law that she was forced to spend time with on holidays, listening to his snores and chatter fill her entire house.

Hope would have graduated from school now. She should have been at his ceremony, saluting him as a proud soldier should. She would be there with his father, proud of him as any parent or older sibling, whatever their relationship be.

She should have been there helping Sazh and his son get back on their feet. Encourage Sazh that he was a good father, even if he was busy piloting people to Bodham, leaving Dajh to grow up faster than he should, as he accompanies his father. When they were back, she should have been taking Dajh to a choboco farm and let him ride them and hang with them all day long while Sazh got some needed rest.

She should have been with them, growing with all those precious moments. Those precious things that she should have been doing alongside them. Maybe she would have married, though she has no idea to who. Cid? No, he was dead. Gone insane by his time as a L'Cie. Besides, even if they were familiars, she didn't think anything would have sparked.

So she's missing a lot right now. She should be there, with them all. Starting a new life with a fresh start.

But if she remembered the last bit of her family, her other two women that have wormed their way into her heart to earn the title of sisters. They didn't deserve their fate, in an eternal sleep. They deserved a chance of life, a chance to grow and thrive again, just as they have. It would be just as fair.

So when Ectro came to her and offered her a deal, a service to her in return for their freedom, she agreed without much thought.

Odin was back at her side once again, and Fang and Vanille would awaken soon. All she had to do was wait. Wait for Ectro's bane to come and seal her fate.

She tightened her grip on her gunblade, breathing in the still air of Vahalla. She was ready for him. More so than she has ever been for her fated rival.

* * *

Like a flare of static, the swords met and hissed against one another, snarling as their masters shoved against each others. Sparks flew between them, illuminating the calm scowls of the two fighters as they challenged each other in this parry. One, man in dark, calculating wear. His long violet locks swung rapidly like a visible gale in the thrush of the clash. His steel eyes glinted sharply, furiously. Across from him was the other, a woman in gleaming and sturdy silver armor. Like the man's, her own flowing rosy hair thrashed around her, the feathered shirt she wore rustling restlessly. Her aqua blue eyes gleamed back at his, calm compared to his own.

It was just another battle of wills to them.

Another challenge to see who could last longer.

For neither were willing or ready to give in. It was in their very nature not too. In their life, they couldn't give in or up. They never could. If they did, they weren't the only ones suffering. That sister or child they were protecting, that they gave up their lives for, would suffer as well. They never told them they suffered, never would admit it to them, just taking in the silent support offered to them. It was all they needed to move on. To thrive. So long as that special person was close, was protected by them, it was all they needed, and then, they would never fall.

But one special person fell when she couldn't be protected.

She fell one too many times for that silent guardian.

Which lead to here. Two silent guardians, facing off forever in this timeless realm.

One striving for vengeance.

The other for the chance to awaken two long long friends as well as keep a steady future.

With a ringing hiss, they flew back, and charged at one another again. They danced ferociously, swords lashing like whips against one another, twisting around each other with perfect, mimicked eased.

They never tired, and any wounds were gone the very next day.

Sometimes, he would get frustrated enough to become Bahamut.

She always had Odin, Shiva, and her own Bahamut close, riding around him to riding him as she tried to take him down from the sky.

The the presence of silence here in Valhala, their battle was like the raging storm that shook it.

* * *

The cycle was finally broken here in Valhalla.

A boy fell from the sky, and was saved by a ivory Bahamut. When he woke, the first thing he saw was a goddess.

She told him to find her sister, Serah, that only she could be trusted to help save the timeline. She sent Mog with him, and Valhalla only grew quieter without the presence of the moogle.

She lost herself in the silence of battle, forgetting the thoughts of solitude and how they weighed her down.

She would not think of such things. She'll just loose herself in the silence and the thrill of the never ending battle.

She was starting to get tired though.

Tired of this battle.

* * *

It was done.

Not only has Valhalla filled with silence, but now solitude has graced it as well.

It was unnerving for him, but also satisfying.

He stood before the throne, paying a hushed respect for the warrior that slept there. None met or even came close to matching his power. Even if they were on different sides, nothing would ever change the thrill he felt when he fought her. She was unrelenting, even if she was more mortal than he was. She never flinched or was even remotely intimidated by him. Even if she was fighting a loosing battle, she still went on.

He respected her for it.

But that didn't mean he was all surprised that she met the fate she has now.

He declares that she deserves it.

Beautiful as ever, Etro's champion slept as a crystal, perched on her throne. Not a hint of life at all.

He remembered, distantly, that she told him once that she was a l'Cie. A human cursed by gods to become a monster to destroy the world. When a l'Cie completed their job, they would turn into a crystal and live an immortal life. From his understanding, Etro put her to sleep, before he destroyed her. His rival would wake, eventually. She would stand for Etro again.

But she would be weaker.

The goddess was dead.

The power she gave his rival died with her.

Unless she became that very monster to destroy the world, he doubted she could match up to him.

There was nothing for him to fear.

All he has to do is wait.

So when she did wake, he would be ready.

But as he turned his back to her, and stared out at Valhalla, the sense of a well deserved victory coursing through him, he didn't not see her crystal form fading into air and disappearing.

Etro still had one last stand in her land of solitude and silence.


End file.
